Fragments of soul
by crlcrl
Summary: After Sirius' death,the minister accepts Voldermort's return. Harry is back being a celebrity, and that brings more attention to him by common wizards, but also by death eaters. what seems like a silly idea comes to them, to send Dementors to kiss him. But they don't know about Harry being a Horcrux. Since he has both his and Voldemort's souls in him what part would be kissed away?


"A few words before you go back to your relatives" started Lupin.

"if you can call them that" Harry whispered, giving a spoken word to his thoughts.

"Potter!" barked Moody "listen"

Harry just looked at him, not that he could really say anything back. This was a kind of reserved Order of Phoenix' reunion in McGonagall's office. Pretty embarrassing. About ten people, including Lupin, Snape, Mr Weasley, Moddy, some professors and two Aurors and a St. Mungo's healer he didn't have the pleasure to talk to yet were staring at him. No Dumbledore. Harry didn't really want to meet him after what append in his office after the ministry; maybe the headmaster had more important things to attend to, but it was now a clear sign that he didn't want to be close to the boy, despite the recent events.

"thank you, Alastor… let's go by order" said Lupin "one: we want periodic news about everything regarding your wellbeing and any connection between you and you-know-who. That includes dreams and visions, how your relatives treat you, health, anything"

Harry immediately shifted his gaze to the ground. Was it really necessary to discuss that kind of issues in front of all those nearly strangers?

"if you fail to write weakly to any of the people present here today someone will come to check on you at Little Winging"

"you're joking" exclaimed Harry a bit more loudly than he expected too.

Lupin sighed "we are not"

"you don't know my uncle, he doesn't want howls, let alone wizards in his house"

"we will take the responsibility of your uncle's tantrums, Potter" said McGonagall "unless you don't want last years' events to happen again"

Harry couldn't believe they were actually concerned. Why not fifteen years before?

"well… don't you think it's a bit late for that? You think that a letter each week will make up after everything that has happened in that house?" silence "oh, I get it, it's just something you're doing to feel comfortable with your consciences"

"stop whining," said Snape looking at him whit his usual glare of disgust he reserved to Grifondors only.

"stop talking about things you don't know about, Sir"

"enough" exclaimed Lupin trying to stop any fight at its beginning "the headmaster explained to you why it is vital that you stay there until you turn seventeen. All we can do is to avoid certain situations to happen in that house while you're there, so help us if you want to help yourself!"

He had never heard Lupin rise his voice. He was a good one, he would do anything and everything to help Harry. But it was true, he had done nothing to take him away from the Dursleys. No one had, but it was just because they believed blindly to what they were told by Dumbledore. If anyone's, it was Dumbledore's fault. He couldn't blame Lupin. To Harry he had always appeared as the tranquil murder, the one telling James and Sirius not to be impulsive, not to go against the rules. At the same time, he seemed loyal in his role and kind of the brain when it came to excogitate any plan, a kind of Hermione. He was a reassuring presence, he was always calm and ready to give tips about life. Yet he lost so many people too, he was ostracized by the society he lived in for being something he didn't have the fault to be, surely, he must had felt so embarrassed through his life because of it. He was probably the one who could understand Harry's feelings the most.

He couldn't blame him.

"Sorry, you're right" Harry said quietly.

Lupin just answered "I'm glad we see eye to eye. After this discussion, Madame Pomphrey and Healer Tires will visit you since they have noticed that your medical record is lacking in many parts."

Healer Tires looked at Harry: "good morning Mr Potter" and the boy mumbled a good morning back.

"now, our turn," said Moody loudly "Auror Johnson if you will"

Said man nodded and started speaking. He looked about forty, tall, with strong arms and commanding presence. Basically, the usual Auror type.

"Mr Potter, I'll talk to you about safety measures. It's of vital importance that you follow them. Obviously, someone of the order will always be watching you, like last summer, but somebody of the minister will as well. Now that the return of You-Know-You is confirmed by the minister you're going to be considered a celebrity again. Hence, they will check on you or want someone of the Prophet to write articles. No. You are not to talk to people you don't know. If anyone bothers you, you are to notice someone of us immediately. Last week the minister published this pamphlet" he handled to Harry a little book entitled 15 rules to follow to avoid dark wizards.

"nice title" he commented ironically.

The Auror smirked "indeed. However, it's not all trash, I invite you to read it and follow the rules. You may find some pointless, but don't trust anyone, Mr Potter. Always ask your interlocutor a question they, and no one else, know the answer to. It could be something about a favourite book or food or something you said to each other the first time you met. It's an easy way to tell if they are under the influence of the imperious curse or if they used Polyjuice. Try not to go outside on your own, even if it's a muggle neighbourhood. Contact us if you notice anything unusual."

"constant vigilance!" barked Moody, making Harry jump slightly on his chair. The Aurors kept on telling him things he was not allowed to do, how to write letters without risking to give information to anyone with bad intentions detecting his mail and so on. To make a long story short, the most he remained home, the best.

Then, it was Snape's turn, what a pleasure.

"so, Mr Potter, your competences in many magical fields are lacking, despite not entirely for your fault. You will be sent material from professor Vicious, McGonagall and me in order for you to fill your deviancies. You are to study in order to be able to answer the test you will be given through the summer break and once you will be back to Hogwarts."

Great, more homework.

"I think we are done for the moment. If no one has anything to add" said Lupin. "thank you for being here today"

Harry stood up and moved to the door, only to be blocked by Madame Pomphrey: "not so fast, Potter. Follow me"

Harry desperately looked at Lupin, who just made a sign to him to go. "I'll come to talk to you later" and he made a shy smile.

Without having much choice Harry followed the women to the hospital wing, really hoping the whole process wouldn't take long.

TBC


End file.
